


Seamus and the Sly Fox

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus has a crush on the school's biggest player and is determined to avoid him. Ze, his best friend, has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seamus and the Sly Fox

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel to my creatures' HSAU that I'll probably never post.
> 
> This work is part of 2kficteen. Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Seamus had everything. He was one of the most popular, most desired boys of the entire school. He had good grades – they weren’t perfect but Seamus was proud of them. His parents were often away from the house which made him the party king. Seamus had albums full of red cup photos to brag about to those who cared. His hair was long, just as he liked it, and it fell with gentle curls to his shoulders. Seamus’ friends were all great, though some were more like acquaintances he kept for appearances. There was nothing wrong with his life – everything was perfect. But, of course, being a boy who had everything – Seamus wanted the one thing he could not have.

 

 

Edwin Cardona – better known as the Sly fox or better yet bisexual sex god. The teenager of Spanish descent was just as popular if not more than Seamus was and he, too, had everything. He had the heart of every other teenager of that school – including Seamus. But he was known to use and lose his partners; he cycled through them like a baby went through clothes. Seamus hated the fact that he found himself thinking of Sly more often than not. He especially hated the fact that Sly seemed to have caught onto this and seemed to return the feelings.

 

 

The Casanova seemed to be everywhere that Seamus was lately. If Seamus was having a bathroom break, Sly was having a smoke in one of the stalls. If Seamus fancied watching a movie, Sly and his friends would already be at the theatre. If Seamus hosted a party, Sly always showed up. It was getting rather exhausting trying to deny his feelings for the boy when Seamus rarely got a moment away from him. As it was Seamus had excused himself from class to go to the toilet and, of course, Sly was on the stall. Seamus didn’t want to admit it but he might have possibly timed his break to when he knew Sly would be there. Could he really be blamed? Sly looked gorgeous as he leant against the wall, cigarette in hand and a smirk across his lips.

 

 

“You’re like clockwork.” Sly remarked as Seamus began to wash his hands. Seamus frowned,

“What?” He questioned as he reached for the soap. Sly laughed, stubbing out his cigarette and stepping towards Seamus in one fluid motion. Seamus had to take a step back when he started to feel Sly’s breath upon his cheek.

“You’re always in here around the time I go for a smoke.” Sly grinned. Seamus scowled.

“No, you’re always in here when I go to the toilet.” Seamus declared airily. He flicked the water from his fingers angrily. Sly shrugged coyly.

“Maybe,” He giggled. That only furthered Seamus’ scowl. How could he be so cute and annoying at the same time? It seemed that Seamus had blinked and suddenly Sly was upon him again, fluttering his eyelashes and biting his lip, “So what are we going to do about it?”

 

 

Despite his mind’s protests, Seamus took a large and firm step away from the other boy.

“Nothing.” Seamus ground out as though he hated the teenager before him. Seamus yanked open the door and stormed from the bathroom dramatically. Sly was left staring into the space he’d once occupied, stunned and very, very confused.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“He’s so frustrating and obnoxious and nauseating!” Seamus aired his grievances to Ze, his best friend. They were in Seamus’ bedroom, unwinding after a long, hard day at school. Ze was barely paying Seamus attention and was far too intent on beating a level on his game. He did pause for a moment to partake a bit of wisdom, though,

“And so hot?” Ze teased. His efforts were rewarded with a sharp, harsh slap upon the back of his head. “Ow, be careful!” Ze pouted.

“You deserved it. He is not hot, he’s just…” Seamus fought to think of a better adjective,

“Adorable?” Ze interrupted helpfully. He howled when Seamus swatted at him again.

“No! Ze, you’re not helping.” Seamus groaned.

“I am doing the best I can for someone who refuses to admit their attraction.” Ze shrugged.

“I am not attracted to him!” Seamus denied with gusto.

 

 

Ze paused his game to look up at Seamus in disdain.

“Your refusal to admit it is killing you, I can see it. As your friend it is my duty to tell you that you are head over heels for Sly.” Ze said seriously. Seamus shook his head as though that could erase what had just transpired between them.

“You’re the worst best friend ever.” Seamus grumbled as he admitted defeat and slumped to the ground. Ze frowned at him and knocked their shoulders playfully,

“No I’m the best because I have just accepted an invitation for us to go to Sly’s party tonight!” Ze said gleefully. Seamus jumped up immediately,

“You what? I declined that so I wouldn’t seem so desperate!” Seamus huffed. Ze’s jaw dropped to the ground.

“But you are desperate.” Ze shrugged. He fell off of Seamus’ bed with one swift whack with a pillow.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“This is such a bad idea. I don’t want to end up like Mindy.” Seamus ground out. He was curled up in the passenger seat of Ze’s car, fiddling uselessly with the radio to find something to listen to.

“Yeah, that had been bad.” Ze remarked as he drove. Mindy was the head cheerleader, the queen bee and Sly’s latest lover. She’d been dumped a day ago and the news had spread like wildfire.

“This is your fault.” Seamus said. Eddie laughed.

“I’m not the idiot who has a crush on him.” Ze retorted. Seamus glared at him stonily. Unfortunately, Ze was intent on driving and he missed the boy’s stare.

“You’ve got to keep me away from him.” Seamus decided as they drew closer to Sly’s home.

“How am I supposed to do that? He’s the host of the party. It’d be rude to not say hi.” Ze said.

“Tell him I’ve got a sore throat, I don’t know!” Seamus panicked as Ze parked as close as he could to Sly’s house.

 

 

The street was full of cars, all clearly quite old and cheap – definitely owned by some high school students. Seamus opened the car door forcefully and slammed it shut. Ze winced at the sound but didn’t comment on it, he knew his friend was frustrated. He locked his door and hurried to run after Seamus. Seamus had stalked off, walking towards the house with intent.

“Maybe we won’t have to say hi, I’ll doubt we’ll find him in this mess!” Ze laughed. The house was practically jumping. They could hear the music through the walls.

“He’s playing his own band’s CD? How lame.” Seamus scoffed as they walked up the pretty cobble path. Ze looked at Seamus with a grin.

“It’s your favourite album.” Ze said knowingly.

“Shut up!” Seamus insisted.

 

 

The two boys let themselves in, doubting that the host would be able to hear them through the noise. Immediately upon stepping inside Seamus was blessed with an armful of a drunk, blonde and bubbly cheerleader. Seamus tried not to act disappointed by her presence.

“I wondered when you were gettin’ ‘ere!” The girl slurred. Seamus was sure he’d never seen her in his life. He was eternally grateful for the girl’s friend when she scooped the blonde from Seamus’ arms with a bashful smile. Seamus surveyed the party from where he stood. He was happy to see that it was bursting with life and therefore practically impossible for him to run into Sly. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to fake a sore throat after all, Seamus mused.

 

 

“Seamus!” Sly cried as he came stumbling down the stairs. Some drunken boy was clawing at Sly’s clothes and Seamus couldn’t hide his scowl if he’d tried.

“Sly.” Ze greeted respectively. Seamus remained silent. Sly frowned and smiled endearingly at Seamus,

“Aren’t you going to say hi? You’re being rude Seamus.” Sly scolded. Ze looked to Seamus in alarm. He was met with Seamus’ infamous stony glare and he sighed heavily.

“Seamus doesn’t want to talk much tonight, he’s got a sore throat.” Ze lied for his friend. Sly’s grin gave way to concern and he gently eased the other boy from his shoulder. The boy clawed at Sly’s shoulder but he’d slipped away.

“Really? Come with me, my mom’s got something for that in the kitchen.” Sly insisted.

 

 

Seamus blushed when Sly grabbed his hand and began to lead him away. He turned to look to Ze for help but his best friend was smirking at him. Seamus tried to glare but he was dragged through to the kitchen before he could. Sly weaved them easily through other party-goers. Seamus was surprised that their linked hands weren’t broken by some stumbling fool. Sly found a quiet corner to place Seamus in, keeping him there by raising his hand and showing the other boy his open palm. Seamus nodded and did as he was told. He really should have slipped away then and there but honestly, he just didn’t want to. He waited patiently for Sly to return. The brunet ran back with a few mild medicines for Seamus to take and a glass of water. Seamus took them gratefully. Sly waited for him to take them. When he didn’t, he questioned it.

“Well c’mon, drink up – I promise I haven’t spiked them or anything.” Sly smiled.

 

 

“The fact that you have to reassure me about that is terrifying.” Seamus sighed with, to Sly, a surprisingly normal voice. Sly frowned.

“But your voice? I thought you had a sore throat.” Sly asked.

“Ze lied, I just didn’t want to talk to you.” Seamus said honestly.

“Seamus!” Sly cried but he did not look offended in the least.

“Sorry.” Seamus said – and it was genuine. Sly just bit his lip and looked at Seamus.

“Why didn’t you want to talk to me?” He said coyly. Seamus looked up at the sky for help.

“I uh… uh…” Seamus stammered. Shit, he thought, he was supposed to go about this smoothly. He was not desperate!

 

 

“Do you like me?” Sly questioned in a sing-song like tone. Seamus sealed his lips together and sighed so hard his nostrils flared. Sly grinned. “You do.” Sly said almost wistfully.

“I am not Mindy.” Seamus declared. Sly frowned for a moment in confusion, then his expression gave away to brief sadness and then a small smile.

“No, you’re not Mindy. You’re Seamus. You’re the guy I’ve been trying to get the attention of for months.” Sly admitted. Seamus frowned.

“You have?” He questioned. Sly laughed and nodded. Sly groaned comically.

“Of course! You didn’t think it was weird I was at the same movies as you? That I was smoking in the toilets when everyone knows I smoke outside? I wasn’t even invited to your last party I just came!” Sly laughed.

 

 

Seamus’ jaw dropped. Then he laughed.

“Are you serious?” Seamus questioned between giggles. Sly nodded eagerly.

“Of course!” Sly said with gusto. Seamus thought about it for a second. Then he regained some of his dignity by closing his mouth, raising one eyebrow and smirking at Sly.

“So does that mean you like me?” Seamus asked. Sly rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.” Sly deadpanned. Seamus grinned. But not for long because Sly closed the gap to do something Seamus had wanted to do for months. Their lips meant and sure, there were no sparks or anything of the sort but it was good. Seamus liked it. Seamus wasn’t sure how long this would last or how long Sly would be interested in him but he was glad he finally gave in. Seamus just hoped Ze wouldn’t hold it over him for too long.


End file.
